Fix You
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Few different choices and they would've had their happy ending… /lexana/one very short shot/


-1-

Lana never thought she would fall for Lex.

Of course, he wasn't indifferent to her and he was, indeed, very attractive, but she never thought it would get her anywhere. Especially, when she was so sure of her feelings toward Clark.

Clark betrayed her as usual and she wondered how she could have been so stupid as to make the same mistake over and over again.

Now Lex kissed her and that small simple kiss opened her eyes toward different possibilities that yet, were so obvious. She was so shocked with her discovery that there could be something more than just friendship between her and Lex that she backed away, only to grab his face and kiss him senseless a moment later.

She knew.

She knew her future. _Their _future.

The grandeur of her freshly discovered feelings terrified her and she just ran.

But she knew she would not be able to keep running for that fire indefinitely.

-2- -

He wanted to make love to her for as long as he could last. He wanted to stay like this forever. He never wanted to let go off her.

He wanted to worship her indefinitely.

But he knew she would leave him when he would tell her the truth.

He also knew he didn't want to be Clark Kent. He would not lie to her like he had. He would not hurt her, at least that way.

"Lex?" Lana asked, surprised when she reached her shuddering pleasure, "Lex, let go."

He couldn't hold on for much longer in the tight clasp of her body. She was right, he should let go, but he didn't want to.

He finally surrendered to his body's whim.

And it was over.

He knew it was their last time.

He clung to her, not changing his position, still buried deep inside her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck, in her hair.

"Lex?" Lana could feel something ominous hanging in the air. "Lex, I love you. You know that, don't you?" she said straight into his ear.

All that she heard in response were some muffled words and then, a barely heard whisper, "I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

-3- -

"_If this place existed I would understand…" _he remembered her words.

He'd had his chance back there and he blown it.

Now he had to pay the price.

"Lana, I have to show you something."

So he took her there. Showed her everything.

"If you want to back out now, I will understand," he said, barely holding his voice straight. He didn't want to show her how much hurt he actually was.

"Back out? No, Lex. I want to be with you," she said, turning to him.

He lost the mask covering his face, showed her how surprised, shocked, bewildered and exhilarated he was that she didn't want to leave him after all.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course! Can't you understand? You have been honest with me and that is all I asked for. That is what makes you different than Clark. I always knew you had a dark side, Lex. You don't have to hide it from me. We can deal with it together."

Could he love her even more at this moment?

-4 - -

She'd fallen from the stairs at Kents' farm. She'd lost the baby. She'd lost Lex's baby…

All because she'd trusted the wrong person. _Again._

"You have failed me so many times," she said to Clark with reproach in her voice. "And yet I trusted you again. That one mistake cost me the life of my unborn child. A mistake I will never do again, Clark," she finished bitterly, noticing that Lex was standing in the door, but did not interrupt.

"Lana…" Clark pleaded with his whiny voice.

"No, Clark. It's over. It's time we both move on and forget about each other completely. We _can't _be friends."

"But…"

"You heard her," Lex finally spoke.

Clark looked at him with resentment like Lex was the bad guy here. Lana knew better.

When her old flame left, she was finally alone with her husband.

"Lex, honey, I am so, so sorry for losing our child. I should've listened to you, I shouldn't of gone to Clark's farm… I… please, forgive me," she finally broke and started to cry.

"Oh, Lana, honey," Lex's voice broke as well, but from entirely different reason. "It wasn't your fault." He got to her and held her tight in his arms. He would never let her go. He would never leave her alone again. "It was _my_ fault. I left you. _I am_ sorry. I promise, I will never do that again. You are the most important thing to me, I will never abandon you…"

* * *

Few weeks later they left Smallville, heading for Metropolis. Lex bought a house on the outskirts of the town. They would be a family. They would stay away from the small town that had hurt them both so badly.

And they would have kids. They would love them. They would be a real family.

* * *

And that how it was.

**THE END**


End file.
